dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Carlos (Paw Patrol)
Personality Carlos has a personality very similar to Ryder's. He loves going on adventures in the Jungle, discovering new things, and learning about the animals that inhabit the jungle. Biography Rescuers and Paw Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X An iteration of Rescue Orange was summoned from the Game World as part of a team of five of the Orange Sentai Rangers alongside five of the Orange Kamen Riders by Kamen Rider Gaim, helping to defeat the army of Shocker. Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game No Games Relationships To See Carlos's relationships, click Here. Forms Like Levi, Carlos is a balanced fighter who excels at both ranged and melee combat. When performing a Rescue Change, he typically transforms into previous Orange rangers and Bangai Heroes. Arsenal *'Rescue Changer' *'Rescue Buckle' *'Rescue Sabre' *'Rescue Gun' *'Rescue Scuba Jets/Torpedoes' Mecha *'Rescue Hovercraft' Final Waves *'Rescue Blast and Slash' Carlos's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Card into his Rescue Gun And into his Sabre, Carlos fires a Rescue Blast which is combined with the Rescue Slash. Carlos performs a Blast and Slash during the team attack. - Rescue Changes= As a Rescuer, Rescue Orange can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all Orange rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. *Battle Cossack **Command Bat **Penta Force **Cossack Hurricane Kick Appearances: - ToQ 6gou= *ToQ 6gou **Weapons ***ToQ Ressha ***Yudo Breaker **Ressha ***Drill Ressha ***Hyper Ressha ***Daikaiten Cannon Appearances: - Zyuoh Bird= Arsenal *EagRiser Attacks *Riser Spinning Slash (ライザースピニングスラッシュ Raizā Supiningu Surashhu): Extending his EagRiser into whip mode, Zyuoh Bird wraps the blade around an opponent before pulling it back, slashing them across their entire body. Appearances: - Sasori Orange= Arsenal *Kyutama **Sasori Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu The Weapon **Kyu Spear Attacks *Antares Crush (アンタレスクラッシュ Antaresu Kurasshu): Sasori Orange performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. **All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Sasori Orange performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. **Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. *Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *Antares Impact (アンタレスインパクト Antaresu Inpakuto): Sasori Orange performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Spear. *All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Sasori Orange performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Spear alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: }} - Black Rangers= - GoggleBlack= :"Goggle V!" ―Transformation announcement *GoggleBlack **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaBlack= :"Dynaman!" ―Transformation announcement *DynaBlack **Black Art of Delivery **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - ChangeGriffon= :"Changeman!" ―Transformation announcement *ChangeGriffon **Weapons ***Change Sword **Attacks ***Griffin Attack ***Griffin Magma Galaxy Appearances: - Black Mask= :"Maskman!" ―Transformation announcement *Black Mask **Life Aura Appearances: - Black Turbo= :"Turboranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Black Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: - FiveBlack= :"Fiveman!" ―Transformation announcement *FiveBlack **Weapons ***Power Cutter ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - Black Condor= :"Jetman!" ―Transformation announcement *Black Condor **Bringer Sword Appearances: - MammothRanger= :"Zyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MammothRanger **Mothbreaker Appearances: - NinjaBlack= :"Kakuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *NinjaBlack **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 21, 32, 44, 46 - MegaBlack= :"Megaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MegaBlack **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Mega Rod ***Multi Attack Rifle ***Battle Riser **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 2 Appearances: - GaoBlack= :"Gaoranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GaoBlack **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: - AbareBlack= :"Abaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *AbareBlack **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Fire Inferno Appearances: - Bouken Black= :"Boukenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Bouken Black **Weapons ***Radial Hammer ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Hammer Break ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - Black Lion= :"Gekiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Black Lion Rio Appearances: - Gosei Black= :"Goseiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gosei Black **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush Appearances: - Kyoryu Black= :"Kyoryuger!" ―Transformation announcement *Kyoryu Black Appearances: - Zyuoh the World= - Wolf= :"Wolf!" ―Transformation announcement Wolf Form is one of Zyuoh The World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Wolf Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (gun mode) Attacks *Zyuoh the Burst: Zyuoh the World shoots a powerful blast that takes the form of Cube Wolf. Appearances: - Crocodile= :"Crocodile" ―Transformation announcement Crocodile Form is one of Zyuoh the World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Crocodile Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (staff mode) Attacks *Zyuoh The Finish: Zyuoh the World delivers a powerful slash that takes the form of Cube Crocodile. Appearances: }} - Oushi Black= :"Kyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Oushi Black **Arsenal ***Kyutama ****Oushi Kyutama ***Kyu Buckle ***Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster ***Kyu Axe ***Oushi Black's right forearm can be shot like a rocket and be manually controlled. Attacks *Aldebaran Crush (アルデバランクラッシュ Arudebaran Kurasshu): Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. *Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. *Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *Aldebaran Impact (アルデバランインパクト Arudebaran Inpakuto): Oushi Black performs a powerful boomerang attack with the Kyu Axe. *All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Oushi Black performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Axe alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: }} - Other Colors= - GekiViolet= *GekiViolet **Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: - Kyoryu Violet= *Kyoryu Violet **Weapons ***'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. ***'Gabricalibur': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. ****'Gaburu Cannon': The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. ***'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. Appearances: - ToQ 7gou= *ToQ 7gou **Weapons ***ToQ Blaster Appearances: - Ryu Commander= *Ryu Commander **Weapons ***Kyutama ****Ryu Kyutama (Evolved) ***Ryu Buckle ***Biting Transformation Gun Ryutsueder **Attacks ***Dragon Crush (ドラゴンクラッシュ Doragon Kurasshu): Ryu Commander performs a powerful blast attack with the Ryutsueder that takes the shape of the Ryu Voyager and charges at the enemy. ***All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Ryu Commander performs a powerful blast attack with the Ryutsueder alongside his fellow Kyurangers. ****Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. ***Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. ***All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Ryu Commander performs a supercharged energy attack with the Ryutsueder alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Super= - Mission Orange= Unlike his Orange Ranger Form, Carlos now uses the Mission Weapons instead of the Weapons he usually uses. He can't use Rescue Changes any more. Arsenal *'Mission Changer' *'Camera Buster' *'Combat binoculars' *'Rescue Scuba Jets/Torpedoes' Mecha *'Mission Hydro Ski' - Werewolf Rescue Orange= After hearing that there is a wolf queen that will need help from some Rescue Dogs from Princess of Barkingburg, Carlos goes with Tracker and managed to find nothing but a key, the Rescuers and Paw then find Lady Wolf the one that gives them wolf powers not forever on the other hand. Attacks *Savage-Savage Elbow (蛮蛮肘 Ban Ban Chū): Rescue Orange elbows the opponent's forehead. **Super Savage-Savage Elbow (超蛮蛮肘 Chō Ban Ban Chū): Rescue Orange elbows the opponent's forehead from a jump. *Wolf-Wolf Kick (狼狼蹴 Rō Rō Shū): Rescue Orange leaps into the air and kicks the opponent upside their head. This form is exclusive to A Rescuers and Paw Halloween Special - Armored Mode= :Carlos gain the ability to access armored mode when Tracker is absent. The second version is diffract then Tracker's Armored Mode. Arsenal *'Zuma Knuckle' Attacks *'Zuma Cannon': Carlos Charges the Zuma Knuckle and then launches a powerful shot. }} }} Voice Actor PAW Patrol USA and Canada *Lucius Hoyos (Season 2-late Season 3) *Jaiden Cannatelli (late-Season 3-present) Legend Sentai Devices The Rescue Orange Ranger Key is Carlos personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 19 Dream Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Mega Pirates and later used by the Yūkangers. Rescue Orange Ranger Key was mainly used by Ted Fin (YūkanOrange), who used it to fight as Rescue Orange. After Neo Zangyack were finally defeated, the Yūkangers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Carlos received his key and became Rescue Orange once more. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the male Gokaigers, into Rescue Orange. - Rider Card= Rescue Orange Regained when Tsukasa gains Carlos' trust. Decade uses the card to transforms into Rescue Orange. }} Trivia *Carlos somewhat represents both the orange and violet rangers. *Carlos and the other Rescuers (ex: Katie and Alex Porter) that have an flight mode. **Also for Mission Mode. How ever the scrapped Sea Mode had Katie in the team. Appearances Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Orange Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle